


Permission

by Danifellis, Jeniouis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brothers AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifellis/pseuds/Danifellis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally decides that he wants to become part of the Avengers. Deciding that was the easy part. Informing his father and older brother of his decision is the extremely hard part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

Sam sighed as he walked into the elevator at Avenger’s Tower, pushing the R button. He had meant for Rhodey to be the very last to know. And by last, he meant the alpha would see him fly in on the next mission, dodging attacks as he gave him the news over the comms. But Steve convinced him. And by convinced he meant threatened to tell Tony so he could tell Rhodey.

But by the time the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Sam had decided that maybe it would be better if Tony told him. That way he could hide somewhere. But the first thing he saw when the doors opened was the very person he was trying to avoid. Rhodey’s startled eyes scanned him quickly before he grinned, giving Sam a wide hug, kissing his cheek.

“Baby! What are you doing in New York?” Rhodey asked and Sam groaned.

“Don’t call me baby.” Sam grumbled petulantly.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “I’ve called you baby since I held you in my arms for the first time. Seriously, what are you doing here? Did something happen in D.C.” Rhodey asked, his familiar protective scent rising suddenly and thick.

“I wanted to drop a surprise visit.” Sam said, not completely a lie. “Are you heading somewhere?” Sam was planning to keep his real reason for visiting to himself until Rhodey was properly distracted or right before the omega hoped in his car to drive back to D.C.

Rhodey shrugged. “Not really. I was going to grab a bite. Let’s go to that Italian place you love so much. I just want to see my favorite waitress.” Rhodey said with a grin and a wink as he stepped into the elevator and pushed the ground floor. Never mind if Sam had some plans. Never mind if he had something to do. Rhodey just took control as he always did whenever Sam was in his presence. And Sam just silently agreed because whenever he was around Rhodey, he was no longer a grown man. He was reverted back to the five year boy who used to sneak into his big brother’s bed during thunderstorm.

“But seriously, you have something on your mind. I can tell.” Rhodey said during their long ride down. Sam sighed. He always knew. No matter the secret he tried to hid, his brother always read him like a book. Just like back when Sam was young and the ‘incident’ happened. Or when Brock turned on him. Rhodey always knew. It was fucking infuriating.

“Can we wait until I’m sitting in front of a plate of lasagna?” Sam asked. Rhodey studied him for a long time and Sam knew exactly what he was doing. Reading Sam to make sure nothing dangerous was going on in the background, in the long list of things Sam didn’t tell him. When he was satisfied, Rhodey nodded.

“Just don’t think that I’m going to forget between now and the time we reach the restaurant. You always try to pull that shit.” That was exactly what Sam was going to try. But he’s been trying that trick since he could form his first syllables. Maybe he needed a new strategy.

“Where’s daddy?” Sam asked. He never called his dad “daddy” in public. How would it look if he was caught calling Nick Fury “daddy”? Talk about an image ruiner.

Rhodey shrugged. “He’s supposed to be lying low and recuperating at the safe house. But based on our last conversation, he was doing everything but.”

“Well talk to him. Convince him to stay put.” Sam said. He hated when their dad took risks. Regardless of the fact it got results.

Rhodey quirked an eyebrow. “The fuck am I supposed to tell him that wouldn’t make him eat me alive?” Not a damn thing could achieve that. “He’ll listen to you more anyway. His baby boy.” Rhodey said, his voice mocking and baby like. Sam glared at him.

“This is why I don’t visit more often.” Sam said. Rhodey laughed, walking out the door as the elevator opened. Sam followed him.

• • •

When they reach the restaurant, Sam talked about everything but what he actually wanted to bring up. He talked about Steve and chasing Bucky. And how Steve complained about Tony. It was mostly omega stuff, things he knew probably didn’t really interest his brother much. Not because he didn’t enjoy alpha jibber jabber. He was raised the only omega in his household. But he was trying to pull every string to avoid the real issue at hand. And it wasn’t like Rhodey wasn’t listening, intently and patiently. But Sam was pretty sure he started talking about cooking, their conversation would hit an abrupt halt.

And just for kicks, Sam tried it.

Sam said, “I just found this amazing recipe for a lemon sponge cake online—”

“See now, you’re fucking with me.” Rhodey interrupted. Sam smiled to himself.

“So you don’t want to munch on a lemon sponge cake later tonight.” Sam said.

“Oh no, I never said that. I just don’t care how it’s made. You can compare notes with Steve. Or even Clint.”

Sam glared at him playfully. “That’s sexist.”

“You’re damn right.” Rhodey grinned. “But how long are you staying?”

Until the end of his training. But Sam wasn’t prepared to talk about it yet.

“A couple of months.” Sam said mumbled under his breaths, hoping he could breeze through it. He picked up the menu. “Speaking of sponge cake, can I get desert?” Sam asked. Then hated himself for it because he sounded like a kid. But it was Rhodey’s treat (Lord knows he could easily afford it) and Sam didn’t want to seem like a smooch (but when it came to his brother, he was).

“Get whatever you want.” Rhodey said easily as Sam knew he would. “But don’t try to bulldoze over that. What are you going to do in New York for a couple of months? What about your place in D.C.? Is something wrong?” Rhodey asked, his growing steadily more severe and concerned, his protective scent rising. Sam nearly banged his head in the table.

“It’s nothing.” Sam said quickly. “I’m just…taking a vacation.”

Rhodey’s eye widened. “A few months of vacation? Baby, stop lying. What’s going on?”

Sam slumped back in his seat, hoping he didn’t seem like the sulky child he felt like. “It’s nothing.”

“I’m going to ask Steve.” Rhodey said, pulling his phone out his pocket. He knew the two told each other everything.

“No, no, I’ll tell you.” Sam said, because he didn’t want Steve to have to. Especially since Sam was still there and wouldn’t have time to escape. Rhodey looked at him expectantly, setting the phone on the table, his hand resting on top of it. Sam sighed, but remained silent, trying to find his words.

“Sam, you better say something real quick.” Rhodey warned.

Sam sighed again, sharply. “Fine. I’ll be here…training.” Sam said, then stopped.

Rhodey’s brow creased. “Train for what.”

Sam played with his food for moment. “I’m joining the team.”

“What team?”

“What do you mean ‘what team’? The Avengers.” Sam said. Rhodey just stared at him blankly for a moment, before he started chuckling, which soon grew to a head thrown back laugh. Sam could only glare at him. What the hell did he think was so funny?

“Baby, you had me going there. That was funny. Did you decide what you wanted for desert?”

“The ice cream topped, chocolate chip fudge brownie.” Sam said. “But does this mean you’re okay with it?” Sam asked, purposely misreading the situation. Because he knew exactly why Rhodey laughed. The alpha chuckled and reach over, pinching his cheek.

“You know damn well I wouldn’t let you join the team.” Rhodey said, with all the certainty of an alpha who hasn’t been challenged before. Because Sam usually didn’t challenge his brother. And he sure in the hell didn’t challenge their dad. Or his mother when she had been alive. When they told him what they thought was best, he believed them and did what they told him to do. The only exception, to date, was when Sam joined the military. He also had a brief burst of crime life in his background but Rhodey didn’t know and neither did their dad. And Sam would keep it that way for as long as possible.

“James, I’m a grown man. I can make my own decisions.” Sam said, the carbon copy words he told his older brother when he decided to join the army. And Rhodey did the same thing he did back then. Gave him a glare so severe, Sam almost withered.

“You’re not joining the team. That’s final.” Rhodey said, his voice filling with protective domination. The alpha maneuver. “And I know damn well Fury won’t agree.” Rhodey always called their dad by their last name and Sam called him daddy. It really showed who the baby brother was.

“You can’t tell daddy.” Sam nearly whined. Then wanted to curse himself. Why did he always revert to a kid around Rhodey? “And you can’t stop me, I’m already going to be training with you in a few weeks.” Sam said, belatedly realizing he was wringing his hands, and by now he was keeping his eyes lower than Rhodey’s. Because when familiar alphas got dominating, omegas got submissive. That was the instinct. And Sam hated it. Right now anyway.

“And I can handle myself, you know that. You’ve seen me in battle. We’ve fought together.” Sam argued. Rhodey grew silent at that, leaning back in his seat and thinking. His pheromones read, ‘stay quiet and let me think’ so Sam stayed quiet. Or tried to, but obedience was never his strong suit.

“And you’ll be a part of the team to, so you can watch over me.” Sam added quietly, despite the pheromones. Rhodey glared at him but didn’t say anything. He was thinking it over logically, and not just emotionally anymore. And Sam, deciding not to push his luck, decided to stay quiet as he thought.

“I don’t like it.” Rhodey said finally. Sam refrained from rolling his eyes. Showing attitude wouldn’t help his cause in the least.

“That’s what you said when I joined the army, but I was perfectly fine.” Sam said. Rhodey gave him a look.

“Perfectly?” Rhodey echoed, his eyebrows raised.

Sam sighed. “The ‘incident’ happened before I even went to boot camp, you know that.”

“But I don’t want anything like that to ever happen to you again.” Rhodey said, and there was that protection in his scent again. This entire mess was exactly what Sam was trying to avoid.

“Neither do I.” Sam said, very honestly. That had been one of the most horrid experiences of his life. “But I know the risk and I decided it’s worth it. The team could use my skills.” Sam said. Rhodey sighed again, pausing for a long time to think.

“Let me think about it.” Rhodey said, as if that wasn’t what he just spent most of the hour doing. “Let me and Fury think about it.”

Sam groaned, leaning his head back against the chair. “Why do you have to involve daddy?”

“Because he’ll need to know what his son is up to.” Rhodey said. His face suddenly lit up when his favorite waitress waltz up to their table and dropped off their deserts. Rhodey smiled and chatted with her brightly until she walked away. Then he stabbed his fork in the air in Sam’s direction.

“And don’t let me find you at the training camp until we’ve made a decision.” Rhodey warned, his pheromones backing up his sincerity. Sam nodded in exhaustion.

“Fine.” He said easily. He was tired of arguing. Because he was going to join the team whether he had his family’s permission or not.


End file.
